REVELANDOSE
by SELENE 333
Summary: ME HE PERDIDO MUCHOS AÑOS, JIIJ PERO YA VOLVI. NO HAY SUMARIO ;)


**Hola a todos y todas sé que me he desaparecido por algunos años pero mi inspiración y mis ánimos decayeron y aunque he pasado por millares de inconvenientes me he dedicado a leer que es lo único que me mantiene distraída y en tranquilidad, pero gracias a las que comentaron mis historias y me daban ánimos para poder seguir escribiendo y eso que me pico el bichito de la nostalgia al leer todas mis historias y un pedacito de mi estaba en cada una de ellas y los rw que me dejaron hace años también fueron motivo para tratar de escribir algo y creo q esa chispa de escribir se encendió, pero faltaba algo y pues ese algo sucedió anoche y me envolvió en capas de llanto pues me quitaron el poco espacio que tenía para diversión y tranquilidad y fue como si me quitaran la libertad y me inspire, si vieran mi rostro en estos momentos lo tengo hinchado de tanto llorar pero dejémonos de tristezas y a leer. (- .-)**

 **-REVELANDOSE-**

Me dicen que tengo un futuro prometedor

Mencionan amor y protección.

Son egoístas al pensar que es eso lo que mi corazón desea.

Egoístas de ellos mismos a aspirar también ese futuro en la q ellos no tengan un amor

Egoístas por tener ese sentir de lealtad y de unión.

Ahora mis alas has arrancado.

Ya no puedo volar alto a la soledad y tranquilidad de las nubes,

Ya no sentiré el viento acariciar mi rostro

Ni mis alas se bañaran de la calidez del sol.

Mis alas ya no están.

Ya no podre volar en las noches cuando el sueño no acuda a mí,

No podre salir en las noches donde la luna se ve tan inmensa e inalcanzable

Ahora es peor porque más inalcanzable se ha vuelto la luna para mí

Ya no bañare mis alas con su luz tranquilizadora

Ya no veré las estrellas tan de cerca como lo hacia.

Bendito el futuro que me ha quitado lo poco de tranquilidad que poseía.

Benditas ellas que no quieren un futuro con amor por su estúpida lealtad y compromiso, olvidando mi amistad.

Le amo, eso mi corazón no lo niega.

Le amo, pero a veces siento que espera de mí más de lo que puedo dar.

Le amo, enserio que lo hago, pero a veces es tan frio.

Mi corazón no entiende como le puedo amar siendo el así.

Pero también he empezado a odiarle porque él también tiene sueños y se aferra a ese futuro que para mí se ha vuelto mi condena.

Todos han olvidado sus sueños sus metas e ilusiones

Todos olvidaron que mi único sueño era que ellos fueran felices,

Todos olvidaron que yo les amo.

Reniego de ese futuro que me arranco mi libertad,

Solo soy una joven con deseos de vivir sin más responsabilidad que la suya propia.

Egoísta el mundo que me pone de carga y responsabilidad sus vidas y no saben defenderse ellos mismos.

Me quieren encerrar en un castillo velando por los demás,

Más que un castillo será mi cárcel

Más que mis amigas serán mis carceleras,

Más que el amor y mi compañero será mi juez y mi verdugo.

Reniego del futuro que mi quita todo lo bueno de mí.

Nunca pedí el poder que poseo, bendito mi corazón noble.

Pero ellos mismos se están encargando de q la oscuridad me consuma

Poco a poco la calidez y el amor que en mi habitan se contaminan, se opaca.

No es justo que ellos no vean el daño que me causan y se causan a ellos mismos.

Son tan ciegos que no ven para ellos mismo su felicidad

Porque los adultos no se ocupan de sus propios errores y afrontan las consecuencias y olvidan que existo,

Olvidan que solo soy una joven llena de vida que poco a poco se marchita,

Olvidaron que ellos son los que deben procurar mi bienestar dejándome vivir, dejándome en libertad

Pero me aprisionan con los grilletes de la responsabilidad de sus vidas.

Olvidaron que todos son los héroes de sus vidas y que yo soy una simple muchacha despistada que olvidaba hacer los deberes, que me levantaba tarde, salía corriendo a clases y la señorita Mónica me regañaba y castigaba, que mi hobby favorito era ver a Andrew el amor platónico de mi vida junto con los videojuegos.

Olvidaron a aquella que no sabía cocinar, porque gracias a Lita ahora se, se olvidaron que soy una muchacha normal, no les importo mi juventud y me prepararon para una batalla que no era solo mía, más bien era de todos porque el amor que hay en los corazones de las personas es el arma más eficiente que puede uno poseer.

Olvidaron todo de mí y se centraron en un futuro que no quería.

Acaso preguntaron mi opinión y me dieron la oportunidad de elegir?

Acaso no querían amor en sus vidas y ahora me obligan a caminar hasta ese futuro que no quiero?

Se limitaron a ver mi rostro de felicidad cuando supe de Rini y mi rostro carmesí cuando supe que Darién estaba allí en ese futuro como mi compañero.

El futuro no está escrito en piedra eso lo sé, una estrella me lo enseño y aunque no pude ofrecerle amor, él siempre me brindo su comprensión.

Sin mis alas, solo me queda alejarme de todos y vagar por el mundo en busca de mi tranquilidad, sé que mi amor comprenderá y empezara a ver por su futuro al igual que las demás, solo espero me siga amando como yo lo hagas hasta que pueda curar mis heridas y ellos entiendan que no es en un castillo de cristal donde quiero estar.

 **-THE END-**

 **Espero les haya gustado, porque llore para escribirlo eso si no esperen que escriba otra one-shot pronto pero este año espero tener otro capítulo de"el comienzo de una historia de amor" que no la he olvidado y espero terminarla con el paso de los años y créanme que tengo pensado darle una parte dos a "carta a mi estrella" y "el librito de mis pensamiento", no está decidido espero opiniones.**

 **Se las quiero un montón y gracias a quienes se tomaron las molestias de escribir un rw en años anteriores a mis historias, besos.**

 **Att;**

 **SELENE 333**


End file.
